Untouchable Darkness
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: An evil time is befalling Disney and a five year old may have all the answers, but he also may be the weapon that could destroy all they know. And what if Disney's King suddenly disappears who will they turn too? Perhaps a famous investigator's apprentice? Has crossovers from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and a few other Disney cartoon series.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I started a new fic, but I really couldn't help it. This idea has been in my head for a while and I decided to throw it out there for you all. This has nothing to do with Something's Not Right nor any of my other stories. This is entirely new. I will not be asking for any OC's at this time perhaps much later on, but none will be asked for at the moment. Ideas however will be most appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nathan and other people you don't recognize. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings and Endings

Bill the Lizard had always considered that the way he died would in old age rather than being strapped down to a machine tabletop. But here he was, thick black cords holding him to the table, unable to move an inch without them cutting into his green reptilian skin. He couldn't tell much about where he was other than the fact that a single ceiling lamp swayed above him, as if something had hit it.

Everywhere else was pitch black and that's what scared him the most, was not being able to see who or what was doing this to him. So he decided to think back and see if maybe he had offended someone in some way, though he'd never done that before. Most people in Wonderland were friends with the chimney sweeping lizard and Bill was often invited to their houses for dinner or even a spot of tea. He wasn't ever rude, but it might have been a misunderstanding and it was better safe than sorry for him to think back.

The day had started normal enough for Bill; he had gotten up and had breakfast as usual and he had gone out to check the mail, though he knew that not many received mail. His friend the White Rabbit was running along the road as he did every morning in a dizzying hurry.

"Mornin'!" he called out and the White Rabbit paused for a half second to respond.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" He was gone the next instant. Bill shrugged and went back inside to gather his things for his usual walk about Wonderland.

Bill left the house at a quarter to nine, his usual time and with ladder under arm went whistling down the long winding road a pep in his step. He passed several neighbors all of whom he spoke to briefly and only one of them had a problem that he could fix. After that he was on his own as he entered yellow stoned path of Tulgey Woods. The trees that were gnarled and seemed to reach out and touch you, never bothered the lizard and he was well contented to walk about. Even the small eyes that occasionally followed his movements never unnerved him. He was used to the oddities that lived in Tulgey Wood and he wasn't afraid of anything that lived there.

A commotion could be heard coming from down a pink stoned path jarring out to the left of the yellow road and Bill paused just outside the small white picket fence to see what was making the noise. What he saw made him smile widely.

A small man with wild white hair, a yellow jacket and a big green hat sat at a long table filled with tea pots and cups and on one side of him sat a large brown hare with a red coat and on the other side sat a young girl with soft butter yellow hair, bright blue eyes and a light blue knee length dress with a plain white pinafore that was tied at the back in a neat bow. Each one was singing a small tune as they suddenly moved to new chairs and claimed new cups. The March Hare looked up from where he was pouring tea for himself and his companions and beamed crazily at him his ears revolving around.

"Hello, Bill!" He called out and the Mad Hatter looked up now too grinning just as crazily.

"Oh, would you like some tea?" He asked and the lizard smiled.

"Why I'd be delighted Gov'nor!" He set the ladder down along the fence and opened the gate to come and sit next the yellow haired girl whom he recognized as Alice.

"Why, good afternoon, Miss." He said tipping his cabby hat to her and she smiled at him her blue eyes shimmering.

"Good afternoon, Bill. How are you today?"

"Fine, just fine, Miss. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Oh, yes." Alice smiled at him politely and the Mad Hatter came over and offered him an empty cup.

"Thank ya, Gov'nor." He said and the Hatter cocked his head to one side.

"Oh, we aren't Governor's, my good sir, we're just people." He answered and Alice gave quite a loud giggle before covering her mouth, eyes wide. Bill smiled a little at her and she bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud again.

A little later they said their farewells and Bill walked Alice back to the main yellow colored road. She walked briskly her little black ribbon, bouncing and Bill wondered why she was in such a hurry. It soon became apparent. She didn't want to walk in the dark. Politely Bill offer to walk her to wherever she wanted to go and Alice took his arm gratefully.

"Thank you, Bill. I'm just a little nervous. The Queen of Hearts is still looking for me you know." She chatted and Bill nodded.

"Don't worry, Miss, she hardly leaves her castle. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Bill, I want to apologize again for what I did-"

"Nothing to it, Miss Alice, it was an accident and besides you were a twenty foot girl." Alice giggled at the memory.

"Yes, I suppose I was. Thank you, Bill." They arrived to her house shortly after and it was getting steadily darker. Alice's house was a rather large one for a small girl with wide blue shutters that contrasted against the lemon yellow walls, but she loved it all the same. Sometimes her friends from other places visited and stayed with her, but on a night like tonight they must have had other things to do. Bill walked her to the porch and stood at the bottom step.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Alice asked again once Bill had picked up his things again from the ground. Bill nodded at her.

"I'm sure. Goodnight, Miss."

"Goodnight, Bill." Alice murmured and she watched as the lizard took his tools and ladder and disappeared up the road. With a small smile at the lizard's bravery to walk in the dark, she turned without another thought and shut her door.

Bill walked along the dark trees whistling once again. Yellow and green eyes peered at him, but he paid them no mind as he neared his home road, it was the just the creatures that lived there after all, they were all curious things. He was in sight of his house when he felt an odd presence. Freezing Bill turned but he saw no one there.

"Ello?" He called but nothing answered and Bill turned to continue up to his house. Suddenly a blinding pain came to the back of his head and before he knew it, fell unconscious to the ground, his tool box clattering to the ground spilling open.

That's when Bill had woken up here, strapped to a table, thinking about his day. So he hadn't been rude to anyone and he couldn't figure out as to why he had been attacked and brought to this dark place. A creak of a door caught his attention and Bill saw a golden light slide across the floor from an opened door and two shadows were reflected on the wall. Bill couldn't tell much about them and he was certain he had never seen them before. He heard a whimpering noise, like a whine of a dog and realized that it was the sound of a sobbing young boy.

"Stop your blubbering, brat!" Someone snapped and Bill felt a chill go down his reptilian spine at the sound. It was dripping with evil and seemed coarse and awful sounding. Soon Bill was looking up at a small boy who wore a dark blue t-shirt and it had many holes and tatters in it. Bill couldn't see much of him, but he guessed that the boy was about four or five years old and the boy's blue eyes were staring at Bill with fear.

"Ello, laddie, what's yer name?" Bill asked quite politely despite being strapped to a metal table. The boy flinched and his eyes filled with tears suddenly, though he never shed them. Bill's shirt was ripped in half then, by something he couldn't see and the lizard looked up in fear.

"Do it." The cold voiced man snapped and the brown haired boy shook his head. "Do it now!"

"But, I don't want too-" The boy started, but the man growled.

"Did I ask you what you wanted, boy? Get on with it!" The man, whom Bill still couldn't see, grabbed the boy's hand and held it out above Bill's chest.

"What's goin' on, Gov'nor?" he asked, but neither answered. Bill saw the boy looking at him with pity and deep remorse.

"I'm sorry!" he cried and then the man slammed the boy's palm against Bill's chest. Bill felt agonizing pain shoot up from his chest and after a while he started to slowly fade into darkness. Slowly Bill's life began to drain. The boy's tears were flowing down his face now unable to stop them. When it was done, all that was left of Bill the lizard was a grey lifeless corpse.

"Very good, my boy." The cold hearted man crooned and then he shoved the boy away from him. "Now get back to your room." As soon as the boy was gone, the man grinned evilly.

"Soon, you'll meet your doom Mouse. And then the world is mine!" Evil laughter filled the air and lightning flashed just outside the high tower. It was the beginning of the end for all toons.

_A month later…_

* * *

Lightning flashed against the black sky, illuminating the dark forest below, as rain began to pour down heavily from the thick black/grey clouds that cover the yellow moon as thunder rolled loudly. The tall dark pines did little to stop the onslaught of rain and wind, but did provide somewhat of a shelter for those who chose to travel at this time. A dim light came from the lantern that swung precariously in the wind, but it did little to help the person holding it see in the dark. Seven figures were making their way through the rain and wind all of them smaller than the average man.

Wiping his glasses off the hundredth time, though it did no good, Doc squinted to see where he was going. His six other companions behind him muttered lowly about the old dwarf's sense of direction, but Doc ignored them as he continued searching for a sign that they were nearing home. The one in the very back tripped over a root and felt flat upon his face, causing some snickers from the others and when the one that hit the ground looked up he beamed at them.

"Come on men this way." Doc said after looking at his fallen companion with slight annoyance. Directly behind him another of his companions, this one wearing a scowl on his face, muttered lowly, something among the lines of 'being lost again'. Ignoring this one, Doc took off into the trees again and the dwarves followed him.

At the same time, two other figures were in the woods and these were young children. Both of them had heavily soggy, hooded cloaks on and they were moving at a semi-slow pace. In the lead was a figure that kept checking to see if the person behind them was following. A gust of wind blew the first figure's hood off and revealed a girl with long, soft yellow hair with a small black ribbon in it. The girl turned to the other figure as she slipped her hood back on.

"It's not far now, Nathan. I believe it's just up ahead." The girl said softly and the boy gave a nod.

"I'm scared."

"Nathan, it's for the best I promise." The blonde said quietly.

"Alice, he'll be looking for me." The boy interrupted rather solemnly and he gave a small sniff. "He'll be watching us."

"Don't be silly. He can't follow you." Alice said and Nathan whimpered.

"Yes, he can." Alice sighed and started to walk again, but the boy grabbed her arm and turned her around and Alice looked down at his gloved cover hand and the boy quickly removed it with a small sniff.

"I'm evil." He hiccupped and Alice turned to him with a frown.

"Don't say that." The girl reprimanded and then sighed as the little boy wiped at his eyes. "I know you wouldn't hurt anyone. Not on purpose."

"I don't want to hurt you, Alice. You're the only friend I have." Touched by his admittance, she took his gloved hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I know, Nathan, but you won't. Come on. Let's get out of the rain. The cottage can't be far now." Nathan pulled his hand away and Alice sighed as they trudged on.

Doc finally led his group of men to their cottage door, just as a bright light of lightning flashed in the sky. Hurriedly, they all scrambled under the small awning around the front door shouting at once at the poor flustered dwarf.

"Hurry up!"

"Open the door!"

"Where are the keys?"  
"Hurry up, you!"

"The storm's getting worse!"

"What's taking so long?"

"Be quiet!" Doc snapped at his men and when he turned, he found very angry and drenched dwarfs glaring at him. "I'm trying to kind the leys! I mean, find the keys!"

"Well, hurry it up you stuttering old fool!" Grumpy snapped, slinging his now sopping wet maroon hat out of his eyes irritably. Doc puffed out his chest and sputtered, trying to find a response but was having slight trouble. A jingling caught their attention and they all turned to see a green shirted, beardless dwarf digging in his pocket. Dopey found what he was looking for and proudly held out the keys with a hand and when he thrust his hand out his sleeve slipped down over keys. For a moment no one said anything, but then an irritated Doc stomped over to him.

"Give me those!" Doc snapped taking the keys from the baldheaded dwarf and Dopey only beamed at him. Turning back around in a huff, Doc hurriedly opened the door as another roll of thunder came.

As soon as the door was opened, the little men all ran inside closing the door quickly behind them. Most of them started to wring out their wet hats and beards over the sink as soon as they entered the small kitchen area, while the door was bolted shut. Doc went over to the candles on their long dining table and a small orange glow filled the room. While he was doing that, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy, Sneezy, and Dopey all went to stand around the unlit fireplace eager to get it going.

"I'm liable to have a cold now." Sneezy muttered and Bashful nodded at him in agreement.

"Rain makes me want to sleep." Sleepy yawned as he spoke causing Happy to nod.

"Well, that was certainly a bad day to be out." Happy commented chuckling a little as he finished wringing out his hat above the sink.

"What's so funny?" Grumpy growled and Doc glared at him from across the room. "We wouldn't have been out there if someone had actually _left on time_!" Doc gritted his teeth and started forward.

"Listen, you gold boat, I mean old goat! If you have been watching the clock-" The rest of the dwarves rolled their eyes as Grumpy and Doc got in each other's faces. This happened often enough that they didn't really care to watch. It was usually over as soon as it was started.

A faint knock at the door had them all scattering in different directions, each finding a place to peek out from. Doc and Grumpy were still in the middle of a heated whisper-fight, when another knock, this one louder, came from the door. Both dwarves turned to look at the door simultaneously and Doc gulped before edging towards the door. Grumpy folded his arms across his chest, not in the least bit concerned that someone was outside.

Hands shaking, Doc opened the door a crack and peered out into the dark night. Lightning flashed in the sky at the time and Doc and the other dwarves got a good look at who was at their door. Upon seeing two hooded figures at the door, they all screamed and Doc took off from the doorway.

"No, no please! Please come back!" A girlish voice called and Doc froze as he recognized the voice.

"A-Alice? Alice, is that you my dear?"

"Yes, Doc. It's me." Alice swept her hood off, showing off her soft butter colored hair. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter at the befuddled dwarves. "Well, proper manners do imply that you should at least ask me in." She teased and Doc closed his open mouth.

"O-Oh, yes come right in." Doc stuttered and Alice gave a brief curtsey before taking a hold of her companion's hand pulled him through the door past Doc. Doc shut the door and quickly leapt to help Alice with her cloak.

"Thank you, very much." She said and she handed the dark blue clock to the leader of the dwarves, revealing her usual light blue knee length dress and white pinafore that was tied neatly about her waist.

"Miss Alice, what on earth are ya doing out here?" Happy asked and Alice didn't answer at first, she was helping her charge with his cloak. Once it was off the dwarves saw that it was a small seven year old boy with dark brown hair that was cut short to his head, but he had slight bangs that hung over his forehead. His light blue eyes peered worriedly at the group of dwarves. His clothes were none that they had ever seen around where they lived. But the most bizarre piece of clothing he had were the two elbow length leather gloves he wore on both hands.

"Who's he?" Grumpy asked gruffly and the little boy scrambled back to hide behind Alice cowering behind one of her white stocking covered legs.

"It's alright, Nathan. They're friends." Dopey came forward and peered at the little boy for a moment before miming at him to come and sit on one of the many chairs in the kitchen. Nathan understood, but looked up at Alice anyhow and once she nodded, he hesitantly detached himself from Alice's leg to follow Dopey towards a nice cushiony chair.

"Who is he?" Doc asked again when the group of dwarves was sitting at the table. The room was fully lit now and Alice had just finished her cup of tea. Nathan was asleep in the large red cushioned chair and Dopey was patting him gently.

"His name is Nathan."

"Where'd ya get him?" Happy asked and Alice sighed. Pushing her long hair over her shoulder, she regarded the dwarves for a moment before responding.

"I…found him outside of Wonderland. I honestly don't know where he comes from originally. All I know is…I have to see the King." The group of dwarves fell silent at that and all looked from the boy back to Alice.

"Why, Miss Alice?" Doc asked after a moment and Alice smiled grimly.

"It's hard to explain. You see Nathan…well he isn't a normal seven year old boy."

"What…do ya mean?" Sleepy asked yawning widely.

"Well, he has a…I can't really explain it but I am in need of counsel from the Disney Court."

"How may I ask did you get past the Queen of Hearts?" Bashful asked and when they looked at him he blushed a dark shade of red.

"She wasn't in her castle. In fact, she hasn't been there recently at all." Alice frowned slightly.

"Oh, you don't suppose the Villain's are plotting do you?" Happy asked worriedly and Alice shook her head.

"I haven't the slightest idea. It is rather curious."

"I bet they're meeting right now." Grumpy rapped out and the dwarves' eyes widened at their companions statement. "Right this very second even. Plotting murders, brewing poisons, whispering incantations…It's enough to give ya the willies!" Grumpy snorted as Dopey gasped and ducked under the chair that Nathan was sleeping in and made a soft whimpering noise.

"That is one of the reasons why I have to see the King. I have to help Nathan and I promised to stay with him."

"You know that way is a long one." Happy stated and she gave a nod

"Yes, but Nathan deserves to be helped."

"How exactly do ya plan on getting there?" Grumpy asked and Alice cocked her head to one side in thought.

"Well, I was actually hoping one of you might accompany me. You will have to be there for the counsel."

"Well, I would," Doc began but he smiled apologetically at her. "But I'm afraid that I'll have work to be doing. Repairing doesn't happen by itself you know." Then he smiled slyly. "However, I'm sure that Grumpy is available." At this the dwarf in question grunted.

"What does she need me fer? Can't she get there herself?"

"It's far too dangerous, Grumpy." Doc snapped. "Besides, you would just let a poor young girl and a little boy wonder around by themselves?" Grumpy turned slightly red in the face then, from embarrassment.

"Fine, but imma warning ya. If I see just one reason to turn back I will!"

* * *

**Please review and tell me what ya think! Oh, and if any of you all read my Aladdin fic's with Alaric in them then please read Blackmoondragon1415's new fic that has him in it! Check it out on my favorites list!**

**PWT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Okay, in this chap are references to Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears. I used to watch this show when I was younger and loved it. I even own a dvd with seasons 1 and 2 in it. **

**yeahiwentthere69: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chap!**

**MysteryGirl7Freak: Maybe on those haha. Oswald is a definite maybe. And thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nathan. And the song is Stay Awake from Mary Poppins.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trouble at the Start

Crying woke Grumpy hours after his talk with the other dwarves in the kitchen. Still sleepy and half annoyed at the sniffing coming from down the stairs, the dwarf sat up and snatched his hat from the bedpost by his head. He slipped off the end of the bed, not bothering to stay quiet as he did so. The room was filled with the loud snores of his companions and Grumpy knew that no matter what noise he made, they wouldn't wake. He found the door in the dimly lit room and opened the door a crack to peer down the steps.

"Shh, it's okay." Alice's voice drifted softly from the far window in their small kitchen. Grumpy came all the way out of the door, now realizing that the sobbing was coming from the small boy Alice had brought with her. He stepped down the stairs and came to stand at the bottom of the steps to watch.

Alice was cradling Nathan like she would a baby, for he was very light for a boy his age and small too. He was crying still his gloved hands clutching at her back as his face buried into her neck. Grumpy's anger went away then and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, Grumpy, did we wake you?" Alice asked and the boy lifted his head looking at the dwarf with tear-filled blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and Grumpy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Err, you didn't wake me. I was already awake." He stated and Alice hid a smile at the dwarf. He looked away slightly flustered.

"Mr. Grumpy?" Grumpy turned to the little boy who was clutching at Alice's dress. The dwarf raised a bushy eyebrow in response. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well…you're welcome." And with that the dwarf went back to bed.

"Alice?" Nathan whispered in the dark, curling up closer to the girl.

"Yes, Nathan?" Alice whispered just as quiet.

"Will you sing to me? I'm not tired." Alice smiled a little and started to lowly sing a song she had learned from a friend.

_Stay awake, don't rest your head _

_Don't lie down, upon your bed_

_While the moon drifts, in the skies_

Nathan yawned and moved closer to her as she sung. Alice hid s smile knowing that he was getting tired again. She walked him over to where she had set up a place for him to sleep and put him down gently, still singing as she tucked him in, brushing his hair back.

_Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

_Though the world is fast asleep_

_Though your pillow is soft and deep _

_You're not sleepy as you seem _

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

_Stay awake, don't nod…._

_And dream…._

Nathan was out as she finished her song, and Alice made sure he was alright before going to her spot. The dwarves had tried to give her the upstairs, but she had refused, knowing that Nathan was unable to sleep well. She settled down and as she did she heard Nathan murmuring in his sleep.

"Mommy…." That one word had Alice biting her lip in agitation. Where was his mother? Did he remember her?

* * *

The morning sunlight filtered through the trees and the forest animals were already up and about. The dwarves' cottage was illuminated by the streams of light and their small pond glittered in the light. A little ways away from the house and near a small dirt road were two human figures and the youngest was rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Alice and Nathan stood outside waiting patiently for Grumpy to come out of the cottage. The other dwarves had already told them goodbye and Nathan gave Dopey a hug. They were now telling Grumpy goodbye and giving him advice for which paths to take.

"I don't need that." Grumpy snapped at Doc who was waving a map in his face. "I've got a built in map inside my head." Doc scoffed.

"You'll get lost."

"I can navigate a lot better than you." Grumpy snarled and Dopey took the opportunity to get in between them, grinning widely. Doc stuttered to say something despite the beardless dwarf getting in the way, but he couldn't think of a response. Grumpy smirked and stomped over to where Alice and Nathan were standing.

"Well, let's go." The dwarf said impatiently and Alice took hold of Nathan's hand with a roll of her blue eyes.

Hours later, the trees began to lighten and they found themselves at a fork in the road. Nathan couldn't read, so he instead wandered up one of the roads bit to look at something he had seen. A small animal scurried into the bushes and Nathan was curious as to what it could be. He leaned towards the bushes and blinked at his discovery. A cat, about as tall as Alice, wearing a dirty and faded yellow cape over a purple long sleeved shirt, a pair of dirty white gloves, purple breeches and as old grey and slightly broken tiny hat blinked back at him with large green eyes.

"He-hello." Nathan stuttered and the cat cocked his head to one side. Nathan copied him. "Can you talk?" The cat shook its crimson furred head.

"Oh, um, are you lost?" Again the cat shook its head and then it turned and left. "Wait!" The boy cried and he followed the clumsy cat as it ran through the thick undergrowth.

* * *

Alice and Grumpy looked at the signs. The dwarf was squinting up at the crooked signs, muttering curses about tall signs. The left sign read **Dunwyn** and the right read **Nottingham** as well as a third pointing the same way read **Tuscany** **Village**.

"Which way?" Alice asked and Grumpy frowned.

"That way." He pointed randomly and Alice sighed shaking her head slightly.

"We can't afford to get lost, Grumpy." The girl stated, tossing her blonde hair over one shoulder before putting her hands on her hips.

"I know where imma goin'! And don't you forget it!" Alice tossed her hands in the air at the grouchy dwarf who was eyeing her angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Grumpy. It's just that it seems like we should head towards Nottingham rather than-"

"That's where I was going to say we were headed, but you had to butt in." Alice hid a smile and Grumpy huffed. Alice let a small giggle escape and turned to call for her charge.

"Come on, Nathan, we have to…" Alice trailed off at the lack of the five year old boy. "Nathan!" The boy didn't answer and Grumpy scowled.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, but we have to find him before someone else does!" Alice cried and Grumpy coughed gaining her attention. The panicking young girl stopped to look at the dwarf.

"You look down there and I'll take this road." He said and Alice nodded grimly before straightening her dress and walking down the path to the right.

* * *

Nathan stumbled a bit over a fallen log and followed the cat through the forest. The cat was an odd sight to be sure, he wasn't about to lose someone who might need help. Soon though, Nathan was lost.

"Alice?" He called and gave a small groan. Where was he at? Where was the road? Nathan twisted his hands and started to get teary eyed when he backed into someone and fell to the ground. Nathan turned on the ground and gasped up at whom he had run into.

A tall fox dressed in a grass green long sleeved shirt, a dark blue cape, dark green pants and an old dark grey top hat looked down at him with black calculating eyes. He flashed the startled boy a wide friendly grin and extended a pale peach gloved hand towards him.

"My apologies, young friend." The fox said smoothly and Nathan looked at him. "Come, come now, I don't bite." Nathan took the offered hand then and was hauled to his feet. The fox looked down at Nathan's gloved hands.

"An odd accessory." He commented and Nathan pulled his hand back. The fox was slightly puzzled by this behavior, but he let it go. "The name's Honest John."

"My na-name is Nathan." The small boy stuttered out.

"Well, Nathan, what are you doing out here alone, my boy?"

"I-I was following this cat and…That's him!" The boy pointed at the cat that was blinking at him from under Honest John's arm. The fox looked down.

"Ah, I see you've met Gideon." Honest John shoved the cat forward. "Don't be rude tell the boy hello." Gideon blinked stupidly and then extended a hand and in his hand was a hammer! Nathan gasped. Honest John looked down in slight alarm and then prompted smacked the cat's head, snatching the hammer and giving it a toss behind him. Gideon looked up and saw the angry look on his boss' face and gave him a puzzled look.

"You'll have to excuse, Giddy here. He has a…Well he's just a dunderhead." Honest John muttered and Nathan smiled.

"Oh, well, hello, Gideon." The boy said his innocent mind letting it go and he shook the cat's hand.

"We were actually looking for another person to join us. Would you be interested?"

"Um, well, I don't know, I'm supposed to be with-"

"Nonsense." Honest John said over Nathan's answer and he put an arm around the boy showing a cane on his arm that the boy hadn't seen there before. "Giddy and I were on our way to a circus. Would you like to go? I have an extra ticket here." He handed the boy a small green ticket stub. Nathan's mind soon forgot about Alice and he grew excited.

"Would you really take me? I've never been to a circus before." Honest John faked surprise.

"You haven't? You haven't lived until you see one my lad." Gideon looked at his boss with a confused expression and he tugged on his sleeve. When the fox didn't respond, Gideon jerked harder almost toppling Honest John over.

"What is it, stupid?" He asked in a heated whisper as Nathan looked at the ticket in his little hand. Gideon pointed at the ticket. The fox rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, it's fake, but he doesn't know that." Gideon blinked again, but he didn't have time to tug on his boss' sleeve again as Honest John straightened.

"Well, what do you say?" He asked the boy and Nathan beamed.

"I'll go!" Nathan said excitedly and both con artists grinned. Honest John took the boy by the hand and led him away telling him all the exciting things the circus had to offer. As they walked the sun began to cloud over.

* * *

"Oh, Grumpy, it's all my fault!" Alice covered her face with her hands, sniffing and the dwarf looked at her awkwardly. They had been looking for over an hour calling for the boy and they hadn't come across any sign of him at all. Grumpy wasn't sure how to comfort the young girl and felt really bad for not being able too.

"Err, we'll…find em." Grumpy muttered and Alice looked up.

"I don't know how." She whispered and then the sound of hooves caught their attention. Looking up, they saw dust coming up the road to the right and Grumpy reacted first. He pulled a startled Alice into the bushes as a carriage rode by and in it were lots of children both male and female.

"Nathan…" Alice gasped as she spotted the five year old sitting on the back of the carriage in between a familiar fox and his cat lackey.

"It's that old fox, Honest John." Grumpy muttered as the two clambered out of the bushes. As the dwarf dusted himself off muttering about the con artist, Alice stood in the middle of the road the carriage was headed down and bit her lip.

"They're headed towards Dunwyn." She whispered and Grumpy looked up.

"Or Drekmore." Alice gasped at what he said.

"What would Duke Igthorn want with children?"

"Nothing good I'd imagine. He and his smelly ogres will probably use them for slaves or somethin'."

"We have to save them!" Alice cried and Grumpy frowned.

"I told ya if I see one reason to leave I would." Alice nodded and then sighed.

"Very well then." She kissed the dwarf's forehead causing him to flush crimson. "Goodbye, Grumpy." Alice said and then she started down the road.

"Thank you for taking us this far!" She called over her shoulder. Grumpy frowned and glared at the ground.

"Are ya really going to let her go alone?" A small voice asked and Grumpy looked down to see a small smartly dressed cricket standing there, his arms folded across his chest.

"Jiminy Cricket? What are ya doin' here?" Grumpy asked in a grumble.

"I was following Pinoke. Looks, like Honest John and that no good Coachman are at it again." Grumpy nodded and Jiminy arched an eyebrow. "Why are you and Miss Alice out here if I may ask?"

"She needed someone to take her to the King." Grumpy said lowly and Jiminy grew curious.

"Oh?"

"Something about the boy she was with." Now Jiminy was even more curious.

"A boy?"

"Yeah, some kid she found. Dunno what's so scary about 'im…." Grumpy trailed off and then fell silent, his emotions in a whirl. Duke Igthorn was a man with oddities and if he were involved with the con artists then it couldn't be good for anyone.

"Ya know Duke Igthorn isn't a good fellow to be around. I sure hope Alice will be alright." Jiminy looked at Grumpy, but the dwarf's face was impassive. Jiminy cleared his throat gaining the dwarf's attention. Jiminy tipped a hat to him.

"Good evening, Grumpy. I have hurry if I'm going to catch up to Pinoke." With that the cricket was going up the road. Grumpy watched for a second before scowling.

"Dadburn cricket…" Grumpy stomped down the road and picked Jiminy off the ground, startling the small bug.

"Oh!" He exclaimed and held onto his pea sized top hat that almost fell off his head and he found himself sitting on the dwarf's shoulder. Once he was settled he grinned at Grumpy knowingly.

"So, changed your mind, hm?"

"Shuddup."

* * *

**Review and please tell me what ya think! I love the reviews my readers send!**

**PWT**


	3. Chapter 3

_Eddie Valient and Roger Rabbit and the Toon Patrol belong to Disney and Warner Bros._

_Drekmore, Igthorn and his ogres belong to Disney's Gummi Bear_

_Nathan, Henry and girl whose name will be told next time belong to me._

Chapter 3: Enter the Apprentice

_Damn that was close! _The nineteen year old boy cursed inwardly as he avoided another large buzz saw. The old abandoned sawmill was no longer used, but it still operated well enough. The whole scheme stunk to high heaven of stupidity and the only thing that was actually smart was the dangerous jagged blades coming at him from the ceiling as he made his way down the conveyer belt. His first target would have been the man who was controlling the sawmill's operating unit, but he was too far for the young man to reach. So his focus was saving the red-haired beauty that was bound to the log headed towards the large flames ahead.

Once again, Jessica Rabbit, singer and wife to the infamous Roger Rabbit, was caught in another ill conceived scheme by a crazed admirer. The busty singer screamed as the machine lurched and the teen almost lost his footing. He glared up at the box where the operating unit was with irritation. His partner and chief, Eddie Valiant, was supposed to be taking care of the machine and its operator.

Shaking his dark haired head, the youth raced along until he was even with the curvy lady. Jessica Rabbit's green eyes looked at him with admiration.

"Oh, Mr. Ford, you came!" A blush rose to the young man's cheeks at how close he was to her chest and he quickly looked for a way to untie her. The heat from the flames made sweat roll down his forehead and Ford wiped at it with a hand.

"I think you can untie it there." Jessica supplied nodding down at her bust. Ford flushed from both the heat and what she said and looked down. She was right it was tied into a small bow just under her bust and taking a large gulp Ford undid the knot. The ropes flew off and Jessica was able to get up with cartoonish grace. She smiled gratefully at the teen and then the machine cut off jostling them both. Ford flew back as Jessica did and she almost fell into the gaping grate that the flames were in!

"Oh!" She cried as Ford grabbed her around the middle and pulled her to safety. Ford led her down to the ground them, getting them far from the machine and at the bottom, Eddie was waiting with the bald, bulky, short culprit in tow. It was a non-known toon human male from the upper part of town and he growled at Eddie as he shook his handcuffed hands.

"You mark my words, Valiant! The moment I get outta jail I'm gonna make mincemeat outta the both of ya!" The crazed man shouted and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge pal." Eddie noticed that Ford was standing there and smirked. "Have a hard time, kid?" Ford scowled.

"No, I managed." He snapped and Eddie smirked before turning to Jessica.

"You alright, Mrs. Rabbit?"

"I'm fine, Eddie." She remarked dryly. Ford then found himself wrapped in Jessica's arms. "Thank you so much for rescuing me, Henry." The teen tried not to wince at his name and ended up blushing a dark red instead, as her bosom pressed against him.

"Jessie!" A high voice called and Jessica pushed off of Ford and turned to her caller. A white cartoon rabbit with yellow gloves, red baggy overalls, a blue and yellow polka dotted bow tie, and an orange tuff of orange hair, bounced up to them. Roger Rabbit hopped up to Jessica happily and she scooped him up in her arms.

"Oh, Roger!" The busty singer crooned and she stroked the rabbit's hair. "Oh, I'm so glad you came to the rescue!" Ford and Eddie both rolled their eyes and glanced at one another. _Dames._

"My hero!" Jessica continued and Roger blushed. "Take me home, Roger."

"Sure thing, my hunny bunny!" Jessica carried Roger out through a door as the police showed up to take the kidnapper.

"See ya, later Eddie!" Roger called and Eddie grumbled.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically. "Just what we need to finish the night up. A crazed rabbit."

"See in a minute Henry!" Roger called from way out of sight.

"Hooray." The teen grumbled and he and Eddie turned to speak to the police.

**An hour later…**

Eddie shoved his way through the jammed door and sighing irritably he slapped a hand on the light switch. Dim fluorescent light flooded down in the apartment/office of Eddie Valiant, revealing a littered room of dirt, clothing and boxes of unopened objects. Behind him, came the nineteen year old Henry Ford, his apprentice and youngest friend. The boy was taking off his fedora and eyeing it with dark chocolate brown eyes as if it were contaminated just by being in Eddie's car.

"_Why do you wear that?" Eddie had asked him once and Henry's answer was always the same. _

"_Because it was my father's."_

Eddie wasn't sure who the boy's father was and Henry acted as if he didn't know, but somehow…Eddie knew he did. Henry was a toon human and an orphan, born and raised in a small Disney orphanage in uptown New York. He wasn't to native however and didn't have the fast pace speech that most did. At age eighteen he had come to Eddie asking for a job and at first the man wasn't sure about hiring him, but he soon let it go.

After all the stuff with Doom, Eddie realized he didn't want to work alone forever and so he had hired the teen under his care adn for the last year had been training him to be just as good as he was. Or least as good as he assumed he was.

He was 6'1 with shoulder length dark brown hair that was pulled at the back of his neck. He was bulky under the brown leather jacket he wore (A gift from Eddie when he joined) and when he wasn't wearing it, which was rare, a tight black t-shirt was shown. Eddie wasn't about to admit it, but he envied his apprentice. Most girls were flattered when he just walked in the room. But he showed no interest in them. Eddie supposed he was still upset over his last girlfriend. That had ended badly for the young man and Eddie wasn't sure if Henry would be okay.

"So, now what?" Henry asked, slipping into the desk that once belonged to Eddie's brother, Theodore "Teddy" Valiant. Eddie looked up as he slouched down in his desk chair that was right across from Henry's.

"We wait for another call." Eddie muttered as he started digging through his vest pocket. He frowned and patted his pocket.

"Damn." He muttered and started digging through his desk drawers. "What the hell?" He pulled out an empty booze bottle with a note taped across the bottle and on it were the words: _YOU PROMISED TO STOP, love Dolores. _Dolores was Eddie's long time girlfriend and waitress at a local bar.

"Go get me some jelly beans." Eddie growled and Henry snapped his head up.

"What?"

"Jel-ly Bea-ns." Eddie pronounced and Henry rolled his eyes. "Dolores says I can't have my booze. So go get the next best thing."

"Yeah, okay." Henry pushed out of the chair and frowned. "You do know that don't have any cash right?"

"Boloney."

"I don't have money for that, Eddie. Not for those stupid beans."

"Oh, that's a load of-"

"Hiya, fellas!" The door burst open at the same time that Eddie talking. In bounced in Roger Rabbit a wide grin on his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Kid here was going to get me some jelly beans." Roger's blue eyes shifted towards the teen and Henry shifted.

"Can I go p-b-b-please?" Roger begged using his trademark speech pattern.

"No."

"Yeah, sure." Henry narrowed his eyes at Eddie as they spoke at the same time "Don't look at me like that. Besides, he'll make you go faster." Eddie smirked as he pointed a hyper Roger, who was swinging about on the doorknob of the door with a goofy expression.

"Fine." Henry grumbled and he snatched the money and the car keys Eddie handed him.

"And make sure you get the biggest jar!" Eddie called as Henry slammed his door shut. Chuckling, Eddie leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Just wanting to rest his eyes.

**Riiinggg! **

Eddie jumped as his phone rang loudly and jerking up in his seat. Slightly irritated he smacked a hand to phone handle and lifted the old receiver towards his ear.

"Valiant." He growled and then frowned as the speaker on the other end spoke. "Yeah? What's her name? Okay, okay, Jess. As soon as Kid gets back I'll send him and Roger to you." Eddie rolled his eyes then. "Yes, he can wait until the show is over." Again he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll tell him he can sit at the VIP table. And yes, I'll tell Roger!" He put the phone back and leaned in his seat. "Dames." He muttered and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Here are the damn jelly beans." Henry set the jar and Eddie grinned at him.

"Good job, Kid." Eddie sighed then and pointed at Roger. "You go back to your wife. And you," he pointed at Henry. "You have been invited to see Jessica's show and to take Roger here to her." Henry groaned and Roger leapt across the desk to get in Eddie's face.

"Is something wrong? Does she need me? What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Eddie snarled and he pulled Roger off him.

"Don't try to spare my feelings, Eddie! I can take a hint! Oh, woe is me!" He lay across the desk dramatically wringing at his ears and wailing dramatically.

"Shut up!" Eddie snapped and Roger clammed up sucking in a breath. "She's fine, she just wants you home." Roger perked up then beaming and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Eddie, I just got back." Henry growled. "I hate going in that club."

"But Jess wants you both to come." Eddie smirked and Roger hopped up.

"What are we waiting for?" Roger headed towards the door and reluctantly Henry followed with a scowl at Eddie.

* * *

The _Ink and Paint _club was filled that evening and as Henry and Roger made their way to the back entrance it began to rain as hard as possible. When they got to the back, they were a little wet but not by much. There they saw Bongo the gorilla, club bouncer, leaning against the doorframe. He spotted the two and waved them over.

"Evenin' Mr. Rabbit. Mr. Ford." Bongo greeted them in his deep voice. Henry nodded.

"Hiya, Bongo, ole pal!" Roger greeted him back cheerfully. "Are we late?"

"Just in time." He opened the door with a nod at Henry and Roger darted inside, dragging Henry with him.

They got inside of the club and Roger herded Henry to a front row seat at one of the tables at the end of the long stage. Roger bounced up and down in his seat excitedly, looking at Henry.

"You're gonna loooove this! Jessie is doing her best routine tonight! It's my favorite!" Henry could only smile grimly. All around him were toons and humans alike all of them already woof-whistling and clapping. Drunk the majority of them were. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the shimmering curtains on the stage. The noise began to die down as a sultry voice came through the curtains.

As she sang, Roger clapped and hopped up and down in a wild fashion. Red-faced from Roger's loud calls and whistles, Henry lowered himself in his seat and tried to look elsewhere as he grew evermore embarrassed by the rabbit's antics.

* * *

Eddie woke up at the sound of someone tapping on his door. Frowning, at the ceiling, Eddie swung out of bed and grabbed his pants as he started towards the door. The tapping became more frantic and Eddie scowled.

"Hold on a sec." He growled. "Gotta get my pants on." He muttered the last part and once he was covered, he opened the door. Startled by who was there he stumbled back a bit and blinked.

In his doorway was a young human toon girl of sixteen, her long dark brown curly hair when down to her waist and it was soaked with water. Long eye-lashes framed her tear filled wide green eyes and Eddie looked her up and down slowly. She was unmistakably beautiful for a young girl, with a curvy body and full cherry red lips. She wore a short sleeved white blouse that hugged her curves and stuck to her from the rain and a black frilly skirt that went to her knees. Eddie gaped for half a minute before seeing her shiver.

"Err, come on. I didn't know it was raining." The girl came in being very cautious as she did. Eddie saw a trail of water on the floor where she walked by and he shut his door, going into the bedroom to grab a dry towel.

"Here." He said thrusting the fluffy white towel towards the young girl's hands. She took them gratefully and started wringing out her hair over the towel and then wrapping it around her shoulders and covering what Eddie had been trying not to look at.

"Thank you." She murmured and Eddie nodded.

"Coffee?" He pointed towards the still heated drink machine on his kitchen counter in the back.

"No, thank you." The girl said her voice still soft. Eddie rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry it's so late." She offered and he looked up again. She was looking at her lap, biting her full lower lip.

"Eh, it's no big deal." Eddie shrugged and she looked up at him in question. "Happens all the time." The girl watched him pop open a large jar of jelly beans and taking a handful shove them into his mouth. "So what brings you here?" He said in a mouthful and the girl sighed heavily.

"Well, my little brother…Nathan."

* * *

"Bye, Henry, old pal!" Roger waved to the teen as the he headed back towards Jessica's dressing room, the toon rabbit practically beaming with joy. Henry sighed and waved back as he started towards the exit, feeling the effects of many sleepless nights on his eyelids. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. A growling caught his attention and he rolled his eyes. Scratch that, he needed to eat first.

Henry scrambled to unlock Eddie's car and as he did a familiar scent hit his nose. He whirled around in time to see the Toon Patrol, a group of gangster weasels, eyeing him with wide grins. All in all there were five of them. Smart Ass, their leader, who wore a light pink zoot suit and matching light pink fedora, sauntered forward, his paw going towards his hidden weapon.

"Hiya, Ford. How's the club this evenin'?" The teen narrowed his eyes.

"Great." Henry glowered at the weasel. "What do you want?"

"Oh, don't be like that." Smart Ass shook his head. "We don't want no trouble."

"Yeah," Greasy drawled, straightening his grass green zoot suit as he came forward. "No troubles at all." Smart Ass knocked Greasy aside.

"Listen, kid, tells Valiant to mind his business or we'll mind it for em." Psycho laughed hysterically behind his boss, wavering slightly in his unbuckled white straight jacket. Smart Ass turned and slapped the weasel.

"What did I tells ya about laughin'?" Psycho only grinned in response behind him Stupid, a weasel with a blue and white striped colored shirt and a red beanie with a propeller, stopped mid-snigger and it resulted in a loud snort.

"If he doesn't?" Henry shot at the main weasel gaining his attention again.

"My favorite words." A revolver was aimed at his face. Smart Ass beamed. "If Valiant don't comply, we go through you first." Henry gulped as the revolver clicked. "Got that?"

"Perfectly clear." The revolver was removed and suddenly Henry was on the ground winded.

"Take that as a warnin'." Wheezy, the weasel with the white mashed bowler hat, black button vest, loose tie and wrinkled white shirt, smirked and sent a puff of cigar smoke into the teen's face. Henry coughed violently and when the smoke cleared the weasels were gone.

Getting to his feet, Henry got inside the car slamming the door shut and letting out a puff of air, slammed his head into wheel of Eddie's car.

"What the hell has Eddie been doing?"

* * *

**Drekmore Castle**

"Nathan, I'm scared." Pinocchio whispered, huddling close to the younger boy. Nathan nodded as he watched the large ogres walk about the large broken down castle's courtyard. The wagon of ten children had stopped here for some unknown reason and not a child set foot from the wagon from fear of the large creatures. They were large and bulky with toga like outfits that were black and furry, most likely made from some animal. There were orange, green, purple and yellowish green ogres running to and fro most looking around dumbly.

"Who are they?" Nathan whispered and Pinocchio opened his mouth to reply.

"Those are Duke Igthorn's ogres." A voice spoke from the back. All the children turned to the light blue eyed girl sitting in the back. She wore a faded blue dress and a faded grey hooded cloak that hid her hair. She looked about Alice's age of twelve years.

"Who-who are you?" A little girl asked and she smiled.

"I'm a friend. I'm here to help you." All at once everyone started speaking.

"You are?"

"Why?"

"What's going on?"

"I thought we were going to a circus?"

"Yeah!" Shouts were aimed at her and she held a finger to her lips.

"Shh, my name is Princess Calla." She pulled her hood off, revealing her long blonde braided hair. "My friends and I are going to help you."

"My dear Princess, how nice of you to drop by." Calla looked up with a gasp. A man stood at the door of the wagon, having opening it silently without anyone noticing. He was a tall man with a thick black goatee and mustache, a large nose and was dressed as a medieval man would without his knight armor.

"Igthorn, you cad!" Calla cried. "How dare you kidnap children? Wait until my father hears of this!" The young princess shouted at him, but the man only calmly smirked.

"May I escort you inside, my lady?" He responded and she huffed.

"Dukie!" Duke Igthorn winced as the ogres called out and some of the children snickered. "Oh, your Dukieness!"

"Don't call me Dukie!" He snarled before composing himself. "Escort Princess Calla to her new room." He pulled her from the wagon and thrust her towards the waiting ogres. As she was being dragged away, Duke Igthorn caught sight of Nathan and the other children.

"Well now what have we here?"

"Children, your Dukieness."

"I can _see that_, Toadwart." Igthorn hissed through his teeth to a small green ogre. In fact he was the only ogre that was that size and he was about the size of Nathan. The ogre cringed.

"Sorry, Dukie." Igthorn growled at the nickname and then glared at the children who were sniggering.

"Silence you little brats!" he snapped and they fell quiet. Nathan whimpered and ducked behind Pinocchio. Igthorn snorted at the children and then he muttered under his breath. "Where is that sorcerer?"

"You called?" A bored voice drawled from behind him and Igthorn whirled around in shock to see a thin, pale man with dark curls framing his face. His dark robes of navy, black and gold, made him look intimidating and a brown elbow length gauntlet adorned his right arm.

"Called, called?" A raspy voice echoed and Igthorn recoiled as a slimy brown eel with mix-matched eyes flew up to the young pale man and slid around his shoulders.

"I don't have all day." The man snipped rudely and Igthorn got over his shock.

"You're late." Igthorn growled

"Careful, Duke, we don't want to upset me." The sorcerer drawled flexing his gauntleted hand and Igthorn gulped.

"No, of course not Lord Mozenrath, my apologies." The pale man sneered and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it you required of me?"

"Jafar said something about the children…" Igthorn gestured towards the wagon and Mozenrath nodded.

"Oh, yes. We must find the weapon." Mozenrath looked at each one and finally stopped upon Nathan and Pinocchio. He knew who the puppet was, but the boy behind him…. Something was off and then he spotted a particular sight. Both of the boy's hands were covered in gloves. Arching an eyebrow he decided that more tests needed to be had.

"Those two." He pointed at them. "Bring them inside. I don't care what you do with the rest." Mozenrath turned on his heel and stalked away with the eel casting the two cowering children a look before following. Two ogres came and grabbed Nathan and Pinocchio from the wagon. The two struggled but it was no use and they were brought into the castle behind Mozenrath.

Duke Igthorn looked at the Coachman who was eyeing him for instruction. He gave the man a nod and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Who wants to go to the circus now?" He asked the children inside. At once, their childlike innocence took over and they all called out in glee:

"We do!" With that the Coachman urged the horses forward and started back out of Drekmore along with Honest John and Gideon hanging onto the back.

"What do you suppose that sorcerer wants with our young friend?" The sly fox asked his cat companion. Gideon shrugged and the fox scowled.

"Of course you wouldn't know the answer."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chap! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I know, I know I've moved this story like twice! But I'm keeping it here, officially, because soon it will only revolve around Disney. Okay, that being said, I am totally sorry that this has taken so long.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nathan, Natalie, and Henry. Everyone else by their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Newbies

Alice, Grumpy, and Jiminy made it into Dunwyn with no trouble, but the problem now was wondering where to go first. At the moment they were sitting on a log in the lightly colored forest that surrounded Dunwyn castle all around, all of them were catching their breaths from the long walk.

"So are we headed to Dunwyn castle then?" Jiminy spoke to Alice and she shook her head.

"No, I'd like to go and see Princess Calla, but I really need to speak to Zummi Gummi." Grumpy huffed.

"That old bear? He can't do nothing right." Alice sighed heavily.

"Grumpy, Zummi tries. It may also be the last chance we get to having someone who can find Nathan and Pinocchio."

"Then we'll have to take it." Jiminy suggested and Alice nodded.

"You're right, Jiminy." She said and then got up from the log. "Come on. We have to find Gummi-Glen."

It didn't take long for them to become lost in the wide expansion of trees and soon Grumpy was complaining yet again.

"Imma tellin' ya this isn't good!" Grumpy snapped. "I told ya this wasn't gonna be easy!" As he stalked forward he suddenly was pulling into the air by a rope, tied around his ankles.

"Grumpy!" Alice and Jiminy cried together as the dwarf scowled, waving his arms around.

"Get me down!" He hollered. "Get me down you-!" A rustling in the bushes behind him had Grumpy pausing mid-yell and Alice and Jiminy froze too. Alice spotted a small figure peering through the underbrush at them.

"Hello, Cubbi." Alice called and the figure came out of the bushes. He went to about her mid-thigh in height, had light pink fur, a dark blue beret with a red feather in it, and wore a tunic that had red and yellow vertical stripes. He also had a small wooden sword strapped to his side.

"Oh, hello, Alice!" Cubbi beamed and bounded over to her. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Cubbi." Alice laughed as the little bear hugged her knee.

"Hey, Jiminy." The bear cub greeted the cricket and Jiminy smiled.

"Hello to you too."

"Hiya, Grumpy." Cubbi said, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry about the trap. We use them to catch ogres."

"Yeah, well do I look like an ogre to you?" Grumpy snapped. "Get me down, whippersnapper!"

"Okay, okay!" Cubbi took his wooden sword and smacked the rope that held Grumpy skyward, cutting the dwarf loose. "I forgot how grouchy he is like Gruffi." He muttered to Alice, who giggled a bit.

"Ahh!" Grumpy smacked the ground and then got up angrily, kicking the rope aside. "This is why I didn't want to come here!" They ignored Grumpy as Alice turned to Cubbi again.

"Cubbi, I need to speak to Zummi. It's urgent."

"Okay, follow me!" Cubbi said, seeing that whatever she needed was really very important so he didn't ask questions. Jiminy jumped into Alice's shoulder and they followed the cub through another path in the forest. Grumpy moodily followed as they made their way through the trees.

Gummi-Glen was a large hollow tree, by the small lake from which the bear's get their water supply. It also serves as a cover-up for what lies beneath the tree and the lake. Beneath this tree were the intricate workings of the Gummis. This place had been used centuries before the humans had driven them out, but a select few had stayed behind making it their home. Most of the old rooms and wings were closed off, having fallen into disrepair or just were not used anymore. Inside this Glen, lived Cubbi and six other Gummis.

Cubbi led the way to a secret opening they used to get in and out without much notice and he pushed the hidden spring on the side of the tree. Grumpy jumped as large round door sprung open in the tree.

"Ladies, first." Cubbi said politely, sweeping his hat off as he bowed.

"Why thank you, sir Cubbi." Alice giggled, and Cubbi grinned in delight. It was his life's dream to become a real Gummi knight. Alice slid down the darkened tunnel and came out into a beautifully made living room. She stood, being careful to dodge the low ceiling, since it had been made for the Gummi bears, not humans. Jiminy whistled.

"Golly what a nice place!"

"Why thank you, Mr. Cricket." The two turned to see an elderly bear-lady standing in the doorway of what they supposed was the kitchen. She was a plump orange bear with light orange/red hair, an aqua blue dress and matching little hat, and a white apron was tied about her waist. "Dear Alice, it's so good to see you." Grammi Gummi gushed, coming over to pat the young girl's hand.

"And you too-"

"Grammi!" Cubbi came running in, panting excitedly. "Grammi, Alice is here!"

"Yes, Cubbi, I can see them." Grammi said in a motherly tone. Cubbi flushed a bit and then straightened.

"Um, Grumpy is here too."

"That old dwarf? Oh, dear, I suppose Gruffi will want to know he's about. Best you go and tell-"

"I already know." A rough voice came from behind her and the old kindly bear turned to see a light brown colored bear behind her. He wore a yellow/brown tunic with rolled up sleeves that were pushed to the elbows and upon his head was a dark green cap that covered his head and two pieces hung down and framed his face.

"Hello, Gruffi." Alice said politely and Gruffi smiled a bit losing his slight angry expression.

"Miss Alice." The blonde girl smiled and then she sighed.

"I need to talk to Zummi. It's very important."

"He's in his room. Grammi, can I go and get him?" Cubbi asked and Grammi nodded.

"Yes, go ahead dear." He ran down the hall happily and Alice smiled.

"Thank you."

"Why are you here?" Gruffi asked Grumpy angrily and Grammi gave him a hard look. "Err, it's just that…you're far from home."

"I understand." Alice answered before Grumpy could be rude. "It's a long story and I'd rather wait until Zummi was here." Grammi nodded and then gasped.

"Oh, my goodness where are my manners? Would you all like something to eat or drink?"

"Yes, please, if you don't mind. We've been traveling for a while." Jiminy called and Grammi smiled.

"Just make yourselves at home, dears." Grammi said kindly and she went into the kitchen as Alice went and sat on a chair at the Gummi's long table. Jiminy hopped off her shoulder and sat on the table top.

"This will take a long while." He stated and Alice looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" The cricket nodded at across the room as he took off his top hat and laid it beside his little umbrella. Alice turned to where he nodded. Gruffi and Grumpy were already arguing at one another, both taking the same stance which was standing straight and arms crossed across their chests angrily.

"Oh, dear." Alice sighed and settled down to await the magical gummi. This would be a long wait.

* * *

"What the hell, Eddie!" Henry snapped, shoving open the door to his bosses apartment/office. The door bounced off the wall and startled the two who were already in the room talking quietly. Eddie blinked as his young Henry who was seething in the doorway angrily. Natalie put a hand to her chest in shock and it was that movement that made Henry's eyes focus on her. He immediately calmed down, getting a sheepish look on his face light tan face.

"Ohh...Gee, err, I didn't know we had…sorry." He muttered uselessly and Eddie cleared his throat.

"Right." He said and then looked at Natalie. "Miss Harper, this is my…not so professional assistant, Henry Ford. Ford, meet Miss Harper." Henry, red-faced came forward and took the girl's hand.

"Sorry about that Miss Harper." He said gruffly and she nodded.

"It's fine. I'm just a little jumpy."

"Miss Harper here is missing her brother." Eddie informed as Henry pulled up an extra seat and set it along the end of his desk. He sat in it backwards, resting his chin on his crossed arms against the chair back.

"How old is he?" Henry asked and Natalie raised her head to look at him with wide tear filled startling green eyes.

"He's only five." She whispered and hid her face suddenly as tears appeared. "I'm sorry, can I use your bathroom?" Eddie thumbed towards the back of the apartment and Natalie left hurriedly. Henry looked at Eddie then, and the older man rubbed the back of his neck with a sad look.

"How long has he been missing?" Henry asked and Eddie shifted a bit in his seat.

"Three months."

"Three? And no one's found him?"

"Not a one. Even the local police couldn't find him. No trace at all."

"But then why come to us?"

"She said she had to give it another shot."

"No, I mean why not…you know?" Henry hinted and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Because apparently he wasn't good enough to help her. I already decided I'd help her. She seems pretty genuine."

"Okay, okay. So now what? Where are you going to start?"

"Her home, I suppose. It's the last place she's seen him." Natalie came out of the bathroom then looking a bit better than before and she sat back down tentatively.

"Mr. Valiant, are-are you going to take my case?" He nodded with a smile.

"I'd like to start at your place first. Check for anything out of the ordinary that normal policemen wouldn't see." Henry had tuned out the conversation, looking intently at the picture of what he assumed was her brother Nathan. A frown appeared on his face as he tried to recall if he had seen that face before.

"Kid." Henry looked up to see Eddie holding something out to him. It was a small package. "Take this to Mr. Bunny, asap."

"What is it?"

"Never mind what it is, just go on." Henry rolled his eyes and tipping his hat to Natalie, headed for the door. The next sentence had him pausing in the doorway.

"Take her with you."

"What?" The teens both asked incredulously. Eddie nodded.

"Look, I've got something I need to do, so take the girl with you and then come back here, kapeesh?" Henry walked back over to the desk and leaned down.

"Eddie, this doesn't have anything to do with those stupid weasels now does it?"

"Weasels?" Eddie asked in a confused voice which Henry saw right through.

"Stop fooling around, Eddie. The Toon Patrol jumped me earlier and said you better watch it or I'll get it. So what exactly are you up to?"

"Nothing, nothing. Go on."

"Ed-"

"Hey, I am the boss, now scram!" Henry swore under his breath and shoving off the desk, he stalked forward and tore open the door. Natalie cast a glance at Eddie.

"You _are_ going to help me aren't you Mr. Valiant?"

"Of course, of course. I just need to run some….things off to help." He said and Natalie nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Valiant. Thank you so much." Eddie only nodded again, feeling a bit embarrassed and the girl disappeared, closing the door softly behind her.

"Maybe that dame will make Kid see straight."

* * *

Natalie had to jog a bit to catch up to Henry long stride towards the elevator. The older teen was grumbling under his breath as she caught up to him. They both stood outside the elevator doors and Natalie tried polite conversation.

"Who do we have to see?" She asked innocently and Henry, shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Bugs Bunny, mayor of this part of Toontown."

"Oh. I've never met him."

"He's a real loony guy….literally." Natalie giggled at his joke and Henry smirked, causing her to blush slightly. The doors popped open and Henry held the door as Natalie walked in.

"Tricky door." He murmured for an explanation and she nodded with a small smile and then got in. For the rest of the ride down it was awkward silence, neither one knowing what to say without being nosy.

Mayor Bugs Bunny's office was one of the busier places in Toontown. More than often it was packed with toons from one end of Toontown to the other all of them waiting something, however tonight it was seemingly empty.

Henry parked Eddie's car and sighed heavily. He hadn't spoken to Natalie the whole trip and he could tell she was nervous. He turned to her as he shut the car off.

"Don't be nervous, Bugs isn't formal about anything." Henry stated and Natalie jumped. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just a little jumpy."

"Eddie find him. He's really good." He assured her as he laid a hand on hers. She smiled at him from under her lashes and Henry's face reddened as he gave a cough and looked away, taking his hand back. He grabbed the package that Eddie wanted

"Err, we better go in now." Natalie nodded with a faint pink tinge in her cheeks as she opened the car door. Henry and she walked to the door of the colorful office building and the two of them went inside passing Droopy Dog the doorman.

"Hey, Droopy." Henry greeted raising his hand in passing.

"Good evening, Henry, madam." Droopy drawled in his usual tone. Henry rolled his eyes as Natalie stopped briefly to speak to him and when she caught up to him, Henry noticed that Droopy looked a great deal happier.

"What did you say to him?"

"That I like his cartoons." Henry smirked and Natalie smiled a bit at him before taking his offered arm. Inside the building was almost empty except for the typing coming from the large round reception desk. Henry spotted Bugs' girlfriend Lola, typing on the computer in front of her, her light blue eyes focused on the screen ahead. She was a petite peach colored bunny, but she could run marathons around anyone in town. She wore a yellow and purple dress and her ears were pulled back in a ponytail. Henry smirked and winking at Natalie he took out a small red ball from his coat pocket.

"Heads up!" He called and tossed it at Lola. Lola had seconds to adjust to what was being tossed at her, but she turned in time to catch the small ball and twirl it atop her finger. Henry clapped at her and she grinned shaking her head.

"Henry, I should smack you good for that." She teased and then her eyes caught sight of Natalie. "Who's your girlfriend?" Natalie and Henry both flushed.

"She's not my girlfriend." Henry coughed uncomfortably. "She's a client." Lola rolled her eyes.

"Right. Well, I'll tell Bugs you're here." She took the purple phone and pressed a button on it.

"Yes?" Bugs voice echoed through the phone and Lola smiled.

"Mr. Bunny, you have visitors."

"Who?"

"Henry Ford and his…friend." Lola said and she almost laughed at Henry's red face. Natalie bit her lip to stop from laughing. "Looks like he has something for you."

"Send 'em on up, Lola." Bugs said and Lola nodded at Henry. Henry bowed at her and she laughed running a hand through her short blonde bangs.

"Um, I wouldn't use the elevator!" She called and Henry paused.

"Why not?"

"Pepe is the operator this week." Natalie giggled and Henry groaned.

"Fine." He moved away from the door and headed towards the staircase. Henry hissed as he looked up the stairs. Natalie followed his gaze and gasped at the many, many turns it had.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered and Natalie sighed.

"His office is at that the tops isn't it?" There was no need for him to answer her for his face, already exhausted, confirmed it.

* * *

_Please, please review! _


End file.
